


You're Drunk

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [76]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humor, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Steve Trevor Lives, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “You’re really drunk right now. I don’t think you want to do this.”
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor, Oddfellows (Wonder Woman), Wonder Squad
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	You're Drunk

“Steve. Steven! For the love of god lad, will ye stop?”

“Come on, Charlie! It's a great night for a swim! To the Thames!”

“Steve,  ** you’re really drunk right now. I don’t think you want to do this. ** And if  _ I’m  _ the one telling you, that should be a warning.”

Sami sighed as they kept following, “Next year we’re taking him to a movie for his birthday. We'll sit quietly in a dark room and not get into trouble.”

“Very optimistic of you,” Etta said. “Diana, can’t you stop him?”

“I kind of want to see how far this goes.”


End file.
